The After Party
by dark88poet
Summary: AmberCorny. Is it charm, is it poise? No, it's hairspray! No one understood the relationship but that wasn’t their problem. THis is a story about love and how it triumphs over all things. Hairspray


**The After Party**

No one understood the relationship but that wasn't their problem. Sure, he was ten years her junior, and they'd met when she was in her teens, but that meant nothing. Their relationship had stayed completely platonic until after her eighteenth birthday. To be honest, before then, he'd felt nothing more than annoyance when confronted by the sight of her. The devil's offspring was the spitting image of her mother. From her clothes to that sickening air of superiority, she was her mother's daughter, at least while the cameras were rolling.

When the lights began to dim and the crowds waned, she appeared more human, at least to him. The cast and crew were clearly afraid of her or more so what she represented. Velma Von Tussel was a formidable woman, who never shunned from declaring loud and clear that she was the boss and her daughter was the star. So what was it that attracted him to her?

It all stemmed back to the night that she'd lost the crown to Little Inez and was publicly humiliated on national television. While everyone else was out celebrating the new changes to The Corny Collins Show, she was holed up in her dressing room crying her eyes out. The spoiled princess showing emotions other than the ones dictated by her mother; what a shock.

However, there she sat in front of her vanity mirror with the lights flickering; dethroned and obviously distressed. Tears spilled down her heart shaped face at a rapid speed. His heart unwillingly clenched in sadness at such a pitiful sight.

Quietly, he made his way into the dressing room, somehow unnoticed by the other occupant. Amber was so caught up her pain it left her temporarily blind to the outside world.

"Darn it", he muttered to himself. Now that he was in the room, he had nothing to say. Comforting teenage girls wasn't his forte, though he had done so, many a time. With a show filled to the brim with hormonal teenagers, hearts were bound to be broken and tears were guaranteed to be shed. But this was different. Amber Von Tussel never cried. If anything, she was the catalyst for situations in which tears were necessary. She was a beautiful, spoiled, self-assured brat, with connections. What reason could she ever have to break down?

Nevertheless, there she sat, not two feet away from him, crying her eyes out. He was a southern boy, born and bred. It was his duty as a gentleman to offer his condolences and if necessary, a shoulder to cry on.

"Amber", he called out gently. Though he had tried his best to be soft, his voice still startled her. The mirror reflected her shock at his sudden intrusion.

"What are you doing here", she asked snobbishly. They locked eyes for a second before her head turned away from his.

The chair she had been sitting on for the last hour was uncomfortable and affected her posture in the worst way. She directed her attentions back to the mirror, careful to avoid his face, and the pity reflecting in his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be out with your Negro loving friends", she smirked at him. It was obvious that she was trying her best to present herself as normally as possible. Her hand was already to her face, wiping away all evidence of tears. After which she attacked her hair smoothing away irritant tresses. He decided to play along and humor her.

"I was going to meet up with the gang later, but I had something's to deal with here first", he replied. He stepped away to the door and stat down on the fascia couch occupying space by the wall. Her brown eyes shone bright with curiosity.

"What things", she asked as nonchalantly as possible.

He turned his head and smirked to himself at her obvious interest before composing himself. Turning back to face her, he replied calmly, "Well now that the show's become integrated, a lot of changes have got to be made. We're actually thinking of changing the name to commemorate this auspicious event and maybe even add Motermouth Maybell as co-host. His enthusiasm was so obvious and his excitement genuine. It made him appear years younger.

"How nice for you all, but where does that leave me" she cried out, her voice still hoarse from crying. "Mothers been fired and I've probably lost my spot on the show. I've lost everything". Tears began to spill from her eyes.

He sighed and started to make his way over to her seat. At first she objected to the hug, but now her head rested comfortably between the crook of his neck. She'd given him a lot to think about. They would need a new station manager to fill Velma's place. "Well maybe not fill her place", he thought to himself before shuddering slightly. The show could definitely do with out such an over bearing presence.

After a few minutes, her tears began to subside into soft whimpers. "Look at me Amber", he told her softly. He brought his finger down under chin, causing her to shudder mildly, forcing her eyes to become leveled with his. "You're not going anywhere, I promise" he told her. She simply rolled her eyes in response.

"You can't promise me that" she replied with an air of knowing. Amber was many things but dumb wasn't on the list. It was obvious to most that she paled in comparison to most of her cast mates, including Tracy Turnblad. Although singing was her passion, her voice never really soared like Shelley and Tracey. Aside from her looks, she was clearly average. With her mother's actions out in the open, her days were definitely numbered.

"Hey, Hey, look at me" he cried. "Don't turn your face away" he said to her. She looked him in the eye. His face made it clear that he had some idea of her train of thoughts. "Never forget Amber that this is my show and so my opinion holds some weight. If I say you stay then you stay."

"Understood", he asked strongly

"Understood" she replied meekly

"Good then let's get you out of here, your mother must be worried sick." They both knew this to be a lie but for the sake or pretence they kept their thoughts to themselves.

"I'll give you a ride home, ok", he told her, making his way towards the door.

"Alright, thanks Corny", she answered back blushing slightly at his offer.

"I'll wait for you outside k" he smiled, enjoying her embarrassment. "She's really not that bad once she's away from mothers influence", he thought to himself whilst exiting stage right. "And she has a beautiful smile"

**A/N- This is my first fan fiction in a while but I loved Hairspray. The story is so compelling. I am really into odd couples so I'm an Amber/Corny shipper all the way. I haven't decided whether or not this is a one-shot or whether I might continue and make the story full length. Your reviews might help me decide, so tell me what you think. Any suggestions for the stories direction will be welcomed with open arms. While, as always, flamers will be mocked without hesitation.**


End file.
